Simon Rever
Simon Rever (born 1950) is a Brunanter former footballer and university professor. Rever spent the bulk of his career at FC Drenthe while playing for the Brunant national football team. Rever is among the ten most-capped players with the national team. Career Early career Rever was born in Sint-Hendrikstad and played for Sparta Hendrikstad. Rever played for Hendrikstad from 1965 to 1970 and made his mark as one of the best promising players in Brunant at the time. With interest from other teams, and Hendrikstad having been relegated from the First League to the Second League, Rever did not sign a contract renewal in 1970. Drenthe Rever joined neighbouring FC Drenthe in 1970, where he would spend much of his peak years. He was sent to Southern League feeder side Dinamo Drenthe for 1970-71, where he scored four goals in an impressive season. He was soon in the senior squad, contibuting to the team's historic league and cup double in 1972-73. In 1976 he was influential in the team's league title, along with strike partner Willem Bergher, one of the deadliest duos in football of all time. Rever was soon the target of larger teams, though he rejected a transfer offer from Lazio in 1977. Atletico Madrid A deal was agreed with Atletico Madrid for a fee tripling the 1972 transfer record, for a lofty £988,000, unbroken until 1981. In July 1978 Rever was unveiled as a Colchonero and would enjoy a brief but successful stint in the Spanish capital. Rever was influential in providing assists and dominaing play, but won no silverware in his period in Madrid. In the summer of 1981 it was announced he would return to Brunant, as the club were looking to capitalize on him while he was still in his peak. Later career Rever was initially sent on loan to Grijzestad Strijders for the start of the 1981-82 season, but in the winter was sold back to Drenthe. He would continue playing at his club until retiring in 1987, playing the 1984 season at NASL team Toronto Blizzard. National team Despite being a skillful player, Rever was often passed over for call-ups to the national team. Rever made his first appearance in 1972, though was only called up again in 1975. At WFC 1976 he linked up with Bergher to be a veritable striking force, including assisting Bergher's goal which knocked out Italy. Brunant lost in the finals but Rever was now a mainstay for the red dragons. In WFC 1980 and WFC 1984 he was a starter in all but one of Brunant's matches as the team won both tournaments. Rever retired from international football after WFC '84 but received one more call-up in 1985. He played 52 matches with the team, scoring eight goals. Personal life Rever is presently a history professor at the Royal University of Koningstad, easily the most famous professor at the school. Category:FC Drenthe Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Footballers Category:Grijzestad Strijders Category:Sparta Hendrikstad Category:Royal University of Koningstad professors